Just A Card Game
by Under-The-Sofa
Summary: Just a friendly card game between friends. Yes, even poke'mon have vices.


"Abane, you are either the God of cards, or a dirty cheater." Kenay grimaced as he threw his cards on the table.

"I don't know what to say." The Aradois smiled as he looked down at his royal flush. He chuckled before he raked in all the poke'treats in front of him.

"I do!" Tuner said as he pulled all the cards toward him before starting to shuffle. "You should go suck a crotch."

"Now that was uncalled for Tuner." Tear scolded. "You should respect his skills like he does yours. You're just sour because you're losing."

"Now it's words like that, that makes feel like I'm not just some card shark. Thank you my sheepish friend." Abane smiled before tossing a treat the Flaffy's way.

"No, thank you." She said before she added the newly acquired treat to her small pile. "I would only hope you do the same."

"That I will," the arachnid nodded before directing his attention to the unresponsive ghost. "How are you doing over there Morinn?"

She didn't move for a few seconds before jumping, "Oh! I'm sorry what were you saying?" Morinn cheeks reddened from the unwanted attention.

"I asked how you were doing?" Abane repeated.

"Well," the ghost responded quietly. "I'm doing okay, but it doesn't appear that I can compete with you." She motioned to her pile being the second smallest.

"Well now, how about I call it a night." Abane said before he gathered up his winnings. "I can let the rest of you fight over the remaining scraps." He laughed before walking away with his pile.

"I hope you choke and puke you damnable spider!" Tuner yelled at Abane's backside only to get a louder laugher in response. The Furret scowled before dealing out the cards to the remaining players.

"You're still just steamed at the fact the he whooped you." Kenay said as he started threw out his initial bid.

"He's got eighty percent of the treats now. " Tuner pointed out as he matched Kenay. "How can you not be upset?"

"Well for one, I expected that we would lose way more than we actually did." Kenay stated as he saw Tear and Morinn call his bid. "And second. You're last!" Kenay burst out laughing causing the other two pokemon to chuckle at Tuner's expense. Tuner just stared before folding.

"I'm calling it a night." The disgruntled Furret snatched up his treats before storming off to go to bed.

"Now Kenay." Tear started to say.

"I know, I know." Kenay interrupted. "It wasn't nice, but you have to admit he had it coming."

"How so?" the sheep questioned in response.

"Well his cocky attitude, which insisted that he would win, got really annoying." Kenay reasoned as he took the pile of cards that Tuner left and dealt the flop. He left his face passive as he threw in two more treats growing the pile at the center of the table.

"You do have you're point there, but why don't you call it confidence?" Tear asked to defend their teammate before matching Kenay's bet yet again.

"I would have, if he wouldn't have talked smack to everybody and our mothers." He retorted as he say Morinn match them both. Kenay laid the next card down before checking.

"You do have me there." Tear conceded as he also checked. "It just, I don't see the need for you two being so hostile towards each other." She explained while looking Kenay in the eyes.

"We're both males, opposites on the type spectrum, and I took his job as lead attacker. So you can understand why he doesn't like me very much.." He sighed as Morinn raised the two of them by three. "Wow, Morinn! You must have something good. I've never seen you raise someone." Gengar said feeling rather amazed.

"Well, you pick things up when you play with Abane." She blushed as she was assaulted by the sudden attention.

"I hope that's the only thing you pick up from him. I'd rather you not start climbing walls." Kenay said before chuckling at the thought. He threw in three more treats matching what Morinn had thrown in.

"You guys are too steep for me." Tear looked at her pitiful pile. "I'm going to call it a night. I see you two 'love birds', or should I say ghosts, in the morning." Tear joked as she laughed at the two ghosts expressions of shock.

"Y-you know we're not to-"

"I know, I know, but it's so funny to see you two blush like a new poke'ball." Tear interrupted as she gathered her pile and went for the door. "See you two later." She was halfway out the door before she stopped and turned towards Morinn. "Hey sweety, don't do anything too 'naughty'" Tear burst out laughing causing tears to come to her eyes as she saw the pair's faces go even more red.

"Just get our of her you stupid Sheep!" Kenay yelled as he tried to regain his composure. He sat quietly across from Morinn. He quickly turned the next card and looked. It was just what he needed for his full house. "I'll check." He said to afraid to look Morinn in the eyes.

"I'm all in."

Now Kenay defiantly didn't expect to hear that. "What?" he asked dumbfounded before looking into Morinn's fiery eyes. He jumped slightly at the sudden change in character.

"I said, 'I'm all in'." She calmly repeated her red face completely gone.

"Fine then, I'll call you." He said as he threw out the five matching treats leaving his pile almost empty. He stared into her intense eyes and held his ground. "Show em'" He flipped his cards proudly showing off his full house. But froze when he saw her hand.

"They're the same." The two said at the same time.

"Um…wow, what a way to end." Kenay said breaking the silence. "Well, lets split the pot." He separated the pile into two differently sized piles. Seeing Morinn's expression he decided to answer the question before she even asked it. "Why not have one more gamble for the night." He took a poke'treats and made an 'X' with his claws on one side. "If the 'X' is up I get the big pile. If the 'X' is down you get the big pile. Deal?" Morinn only nodded in response.

Kenay flipped the treat up in the air watching the treat rotate in the air. He let it land on the table letting in bounce. After it bounced it came back down and land soundly. Kenay chuckled when he saw the blank side up. "You lucky specter you." He pushed the big pile toward Morinn and pulled the smaller pile toward himself.

"I-I don't think I can eat all of this." Morinn said as she started to move some of her pile toward Kenay. "You can ha-."

"No." Kenay grabbed her hand. "You won fair and square. To the winner the spoils." As he said this he put the treat he flipped in her hand. "Besides, I've been looking for a reason to start losing weight. Now that I don't have as many treats, it will be so much easier." The purple haired male started to laugh trying to get the female to ease up and just accept her winnings.

"Are you sure?" She asked looking down at the treat in her hand. He nodded in response to her before smiling. She blushed lightly before starting to gather up her pile. "This was fun. Do you know when we will play next?"

"You know, I don't know." Kenay said as he started to scratch his chin. "One thing for sure, we won't be playing until Tuner calms down from this time." They started to laugh.

They both started for the exit of their make shift gambling hall with their winning in hand, but just before they got to the exit Morinn grabbed Kenay by the arm. "Um…what's the problem?" Kenay asked as he looked her in the eyes. However, she wasn't looking at his back. She was looking at the floor. "Hey are you ok-"

"I'm fine," She interrupted. "It's just that I wanted to say thank you." She started to feel the redness in her cheeks grow. Seeing his confused expression she continued with, "Thanks for letting me win."

"Wait, let you win! I would nev-" "Don't give me that." She interrupted yet again. "The poke'treat you flipped didn't have an 'x' on either side." Kenay started to look down ashamed of what he had done.

"Hey," She lifted his chin up bringing his eye up to look at hers. She felt hid shame and embarrassment. It rolled off of him in waves. "I didn't want to embarrass you. Actually, I wanted to say it was sweet of you." She leaned in close and gently kissed his left cheek. "Thanks." The female Misdreavus blushed deeply and quickly departed leaving blushing Gengar behind her.

"Wow," He said softly before bringing his left hand up to his cheek, feeling where she had kissed him. "Just wow."

-AN:-

Okay, so I decided to make a gijinka. Not what you are use to from me. I guess we all got to have a little diversity.


End file.
